


Ice And Metal (Don't Mix)

by orphan_account



Series: Obsession: Transformers [1]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Enjoy!, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-09 05:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13474422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What Megatron experienced when he was in the ice.





	Ice And Metal (Don't Mix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Thank you for reading even though it's reeeaaallly short, I tried writing longer and it just doesn't work, apparently writing for me is short or nothing. This is a 1/2 gift to the amazing Cosmic_Dandelion (the next one's still a WIP) for writing *checks list* all of their stories! Enjoy! :)
> 
> Oh, and vorn means year (from what I understand, which isn't much)

Cold. An endless piercing chill that froze his energon in his veins and seemed to cover even the innermost regions of his spark. Then sounds, faint but slightly soothing, like a time before the great war. The next thing he processed was blinding amounts of light, he had seen galaxies dimmer. The light seemed to freeze his frame even more than the cold did and stabbed his very optics with blinding white rays. After what felt like eons the light finally left, plunging him into the much awaited darkness and soothing his optics before he started to feel an even deeper cold surround him. Then the cycle began to repeat, switching between the 'warm' light and the bitter cold dark; many of theses cycles passed before he felt something fall onto his servo and a electric pulse of life flow through his veins once more.

It didn't take many more cycles of the light until he was disturbed from his slumber once again, only this time instead of an electric pulse he felt vibrations surround him, enveloping him in a cacophony of sound that made him want to rip his audios out of his helm. Then...silence, he was still cold but not as cold as before. It was almost pleasant compared to the blinding chill that he had previously felt. Then he felt as though he was flying and he was surrounded by gray and the slight beeping of technology. The gray never changed lighting or temperature at least and it was better than the blinding cold so he could manage to survive it although it was not preferable.

When he had reached acceptance that he was going to stay trapped in the cold surrounded by gray for the rest of his vorns he felt-or rather heard-a change. Someone was using the Deception communications. Shortly after he felt his temperature rise from the bitter cold and ice start to break off of him. Yes, he was back, and nothing was going to stop him again.


End file.
